L'Ombre de Ses Ailes : par Mirabella
by Aelane
Summary: [Traduction] La révolte gronde dans un camp tandis que l'autre se retrouve subitement trahi, mais Harry, lui, a bien l'intention de découvrir de quel côté est réellement Draco Malefoy. [slash, post.tome5]
1. prologue

**Auteur** : Mirabella (cf. mon profil pour le lien vers son site où se trouve la fic dans sa langue originale)  
Traductrice : Aélane (et merci tout plein à Catia pour la beta ! - sinon, traduire n'est pas mon métier à la base mais juste un hobby, and nobody's perfect, donc, si vous pensez qu'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !)

**Titre **: L'Ombre de Ses Ailes (The Shadow of His Wings)

**Spoiler **: **tomes 1 à 5**, cette fic a été pensée et a été commencée par Mirabella AVANT la parution du tome 6, c'est donc un **AU** qui ne tient pas compte du tome 6 !  
Disclaimer : l'univers de HarryPotter appartient à J.K.Rowling, la fic à Mirabella et la traduction à Aélane.

**Genre** : Action/Aventures, Angst, Romance/UST, Intrigues de Serpentard, **Slash **& en toile de fond il y aura aussi du Het  
Couples: Harry/Draco (principal), et plein d'autres en secondaire : Ron/Hermione, Draco/Pansy, Neville&, etc.  
Rating : **M** (ex-R)

**Résumé **: La révolte gronde dans un camp tandis que l'autre se retrouve subitement trahi, et Harry a bien l'intention de découvrir de quel côté est réellement Draco Malefoy.

.&.

**L'Ombre de Ses Ailes**  
par Mirabella

_**Prologue**_

_Octobre 2005_

Le jour où Ginny Weasley mourut, la mer entourant Azkaban était aussi calme qu'un miroir, un miroir à peine effleuré par l'or du soleil naissant, ce qui n'entravait pas la progression du bateau, propulsé par magie, mais restait malgré tout gênant. Percy Weasley qui quittait le continent pour ce qui serait sa dernière traversée, espérait-il, gardait ses yeux loin de l'eau, se remémorant la fierté qu'il avait jadis ressentie à être envoyé ici au nom du Ministère.

Ils avaient bien pris soin de ne jamais se référer à ses conversations avec les Mangemorts comme à des interrogatoires. Les interrogatoires tombaient sous la juridiction des Aurors, et Percy n'avait aucune qualification en la matière. Toutefois, poser des questions ne requérait aucune formation, n'importe qui pouvait poser des questions, n'importe qui pouvait noter les réponses sur un parchemin puis les remettre en des mains plus compétentes. Le Ministère ne rendrait service à personne s'il demeurait dans l'ignorance des causes de ce regain d'activité Mangemort et cela ne coûtait rien de demander, bien qu'ils n'eussent guère l'espoir qu'un seul des prisonniers veuille bien leur révéler quoi que ce soit d'utile.

A présent, cela faisait des mois que Percy posait ses questions. Il se demandait parfois s'il aurait dû reporter toutes les réponses reçues au Ministère ; cependant, il se posait de moins en moins de questions, et pendant les derniers mois il en était même venu à être content de ne l'avoir point fait.

« Savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort finira par échouer ? » avait demandé Lucius Malefoy au mois d'avril, le regard tourné vers la mer à travers les barreaux qui scellaient la fenêtre de la salle d'interrogatoires, tandis que le soleil du matin auréolait ses cheveux d'or et rendait ses yeux aussi translucides qu'une glace sans tain.

« Non monsieur, avait répondu Percy qui s'était attendu en venant à Azkaban à interroger un terroriste brisé, défait, mais avait trouvé à la place cet être, ce prince en exil, aimable, gracieux et immaculé, dont le pouvoir transparaissait sans effort au moindre de ses gestes.

Malefoy s'était retourné vers lui en arborant le genre de sourire qu'un professeur indulgent a pour son élève favori lorsqu'il se montre fainéant.

« Il échouera, mon jeune ami, parce qu'il manque de raffinement. Donnez-lui du pouvoir et il ne sait que songer à joncher une terre brûlée de camps de la mort tout en assombrissant les cieux avec les cendres des fours crématoires. Guère d'imagination, n'est-ce pas. Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de l'ordre adéquat à donner au monde sorcier - comment l'aurait-il pu, lui qui n'est qu'un sang-mêlé utilisant la fierté ainsi que la puissance des familles sang-pur pour faire mordre la poussière à son moldu de père encore et encore ? Voilà une raison assez peu noble, ne trouves-tu pas ?

– Pourtant, vous le suiviez, l'avait contré Percy tandis que sa plume suspendait son mouvement au-dessus de son calepin.

– Un temps, oui, avait murmuré Malefoy en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers la lumière du matin sur les flots. Voldemort est un fou sadique mais Tom Jedusor savait être très convaincant, et je pense qu'au départ lui aussi croyait en la valeur d'une oligarchie sang-pur. Je me suis fourvoyé pendant de nombreuses années, puis j'ai été pris au piège pendant d'autres, encore plus nombreuses. J'ai une femme et un enfant qui me sont chers, voyez-vous. Et… le pouvoir est chose grisante. Le pouvoir de vie et de mort, tout particulièrement. »

Les lèvres de Percy s'étaient pincées alors qu'il se rappelait sa sœur dans la Chambre des Secrets, avec beaucoup moins de colère qu'il ne s'y était attendu, toutefois. En ce mois d'avril, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus parlé à sa famille, et le visage de Ginny s'était estompé dans ses souvenirs en une masse floue encadrée par des boucles rousses.

« Vous aviez affirmé jadis que vous étiez sous _Imperius_. C'est la seule chose qui vous a permis d'éviter Azkaban lors de la première ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Oui, c'est que j'avais dit, avait acquiescé Malefoy avec une étrange courtoisie surannée. Cela m'a rendu bien service de le dire alors. Cela ne m'est plus utile à présent.

– Oui, maintenant que vous vous trouvez dans un Azkaban dépourvu du moindre Détraqueur pour administrer le Baiser, vous n'en avez plus besoin » avait remarqué Percy d'un ton sec, désireux de regagner la main dans cette interview tout en ne sachant pas avec certitude comment y parvenir.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se sentit aussi grossier qu'un écolier s'amusant à accabler quelqu'un de sarcasmes mesquins et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux ; pourtant Malefoy s'était retourné vers lui avec un air satisfait.

« Oui, avait-il répondu, sur le ton d'un professeur dont l'élève favori avait résolu un problème difficile qui aurait dû excéder de loin ses capacités. Oui, c'est cela. Et à présent j'ai quelque chose que je n'avais point auparavant. »

Percy avait froncé les sourcils avec perplexité.

Lucius avait souri pour toute réponse. « J'ai le temps. Du temps, et le regard de Voldemort qui n'est plus braqué sur moi. »

Une clef avait grincé dans la serrure de la porte derrière Percy. « C'est l'heure » avait annoncé un Auror à l'expression tourmentée. Percy avait lentement fermé son calepin, péniblement conscient de l'indigence des informations qu'il y avait collectées.

« Revenez donc me voir, mon jeune ami, lui avait signifié Malefoy avec gentillesse. Il y a tellement de prisonniers qui sont ici depuis le temps des Détraqueurs, et ils n'ont plus vraiment... envie de soutenir une conversation. »

La dernière image qu'emporta Percy de lui ce jour-là, avait été celle d'un homme aux cheveux brillant comme neige au soleil et frémissant à peine dans la brise salée venue de la mer, les mains mollement jointes derrière son dos, aussi gracieux qu'un danseur dans son immobilité.

Le jour où sa sœur mourut, Percy sauta sur le quai d'Azkaban avec une expression soigneusement neutre, deux fioles de polynectar cachées dans la poignée évidée de son attaché-case et un sablier s'écoulant inexorablement dans sa tête.

à suivre…

.&.

.&.

**Remarque** : le titre vient selon l'auteur elle-même du _Titus Andronicus_ de Shakespeare, acte IV, scène 4 (Tamora à Saturninus) :

« The eagle suffers little birds to sing, ---------- L'aigle souffre que les petits oiseaux chantent  
And is not careful what they mean thereby, ---- Sans se soucier du sens de leurs chants,  
Knowing that with the shadow of his wing ------ Sachant bien qu'avec l'ombre de son aile,  
He can at pleasure stint their melody ; (…) » --- Il peut à plaisir les priver de leur mélodie ; (…)

(traduction d'Aélane)


	2. chapitre 1

**Auteur** : MIRABELLA  
Traductrice : Aélane (et mille merci à Annaoz pour la relecture)

**Titre** : L'Ombre de ses Ailes (_The Shadow of his Wings_ - cf. le profil d'Aélane pour le lien vers le texte anglais)  
**Genre** : suspens, angst, romance & fantastique  
Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice J.K. Rowling qui dans sa grande mansuétude ne nous interdit pas de jouer avec.

**Avertissements** :  
1- cette fic a été commencée par Mirabella AVANT la publication du tome 6, c'est donc un AU qui ne prend PAS en compte les développements survenus au tome 6…  
2- cette fic est un **slash** (autrement dit, elle mettra en scène, entre autres, des relations homosexuelles), merci de ne pas continuer plus avant si vous n'appréciez pas…

N.d.T. : J'espère avoir rendu au mieux le texte original sans le trahir, mais traduire n'est pas mon métier, juste un passe-temps, et nul n'est à l'abri de l'erreur : donc si vous voyez une faute ou une tournure qui vous paraissent peu adéquates, n'hésitez point à m'en faire part !  
Merci à Mirabella qui m'a autorisé à publier ici cette traduction française.

Bonne lecture !

.-.  
.-.

**L'Ombre de ses Ailes**  
fanfic de Mirabella traduite de l'américain par Aélane

**Chapitre 1**

_Octobre 2005_

.-.

Il faisait fichtrement trop chaud pour un mois d'octobre, une réunion du corps enseignant avait été programmée un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi et depuis trois cours les cogneurs rodaient de mauvaise grâce autour des buts, refusant de faire quoi ce soit d'autre. Lorsque le balai d'Evangeline Bulstrode lui fit vider les étriers à trente pieds au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, lui cassant la jambe, pendant que séparer deux autres premières années en train de se battre accaparait toute son attention, la coupe fut pleine : la journée de Harry Potter assurément ne pouvait pas devenir pire.

La soudaine explosion de cris perçants et de larmes – Angie était la plus bruyante mais guère la seule à crier et à pleurer, lui fit tourner la tête si vite qu'il se déboîta presque le cou avant que son corps ne suive. Lançant son éclair de feu à pleine vitesse d'un grand coup de pied, il plongea, coupant au plus court, si bien qu'il se retrouva agenouillé sur le terrain auprès de la blessée avant que ses autres élèves n'aient réussi à se poser au sol.

« Tout va bien, Angie, tout ira bien » lui assura-t-il, tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer lui-même : en quatre ans d'enseignement, aucun élève ne s'était jamais blessé lors de ses cours, et une élève de première année qui se fait mal durant une simple leçon de vol avait si peu à voir avec un septième année prenant un mauvais coup pendant un match qu'il en était dérouté.

« Voilà, laisse-moi…

Harry sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort d'anesthésie locale sur sa jambe, elle n'en pleura que de plus belle. « Adam ! Reste sur ton balai et cours chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Tous les autres, venez vous poser ici, puis vous… Jason ! Hé ! Reviens ici ! »

Mais le garçon, parti en direction du château selon une trajectoire légèrement différente de celle d'Adam, était déjà hors de portée de voix. Ravalant de justesse un mot qu'il aimerait autant ne pas prononcer devant des enfants, Harry glissa son bras autour des épaules de Angie en essayant d'imiter les « chut, chut, chut » réconfortants que Mme Bibine avait toujours fait après l'une de leurs chutes. À l'idée de Mme Bibine en train de consoler sur le même ton légèrement désapprobateur les grands gaillards des Canons dont elle s'occupait à présent, Harry dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de laisser échapper un rire hystérique. Cependant, sa technique n'avait ici aucune efficace : Angie avait trop mal et trop peur pour se laisser réconforter aussi facilement, ainsi que fichtrement trop l'âme Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une partie fort déplaisante de son cerveau.

« Dès que Mme Pomfresh sera arrivée, elle sera en pleine forme » expliqua-t-il aux autres élèves, par-dessus les gémissements d'Angie. Qu'ils aient posé pied à terre ou tournoient en l'air sur leurs balais, ils s'étaient tous regroupés autour d'eux deux, leurs visages pareillement livides et apeurés, qu'ils arborent des écussons Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Ils avaient onze ans et Harry refusait de croire qu'il avait jamais eu l'air aussi jeune, lui aussi.

« Écoutez, on était presque à la fin du cours de toute façon : allez ranger vos balais dans la réserve et ne les laissez pas traîner partout comme la dernière fois ! Todd, remets le souaffle dans sa boîte, veux-tu. Allez, c'est parti ! tous autant que vous êtes ! »

La quantité de larmes que pouvait produire une gamine de onze ans semblait infinie. « Allons, bon, Angie, bientôt tu iras mieux ! » répéta-t-il, désespéré. « Voilà, assieds-toi un peu plus, c'est une fracture franche, Mme Pomfresh va te fixer ça en un rien de temps, tu vas voir ! »

Il lui fut impossible de déchiffrer ce que Angie avait bien pu répondre à travers ses sanglots, et c'était sûrement aussi bien, vu le ton de sa voix. Harry abandonna là la partie : il se contenta d'émettre des « chut, chut » de temps à autre tout fixant d'un regard désespéré l'aile médicale du château par-dessus son épaule.

Un souffle d'air merveilleusement frais lui ébouriffa soudain les cheveux : dans une grande envolée de capes, Draco Malefoy venait d'atterrir en douceur à côté de lui. Lorsque surgit du dos de Malefoy l'élève Serpentard de première année, un peu trapu, qui était allé le chercher puis était revenu en montant en croupe derrière lui, Harry sursauta : les yeux autrement occupés, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Cela suffit comme ça, Mademoiselle Bulstrode » trancha Malefoy d'un ton glacial tandis qu'il balayait du regard avec indifférence – une indifférence exaspérante, l'enfant comme Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, à deux doigts de faire un commentaire qui aurait été sans nul doute des plus inconvenants de la part d'un professeur en présence d'élèves lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les larmes de Angie s'étaient arrêtées aussi brusquement que si quelqu'un avait éteint d'un seul coup toutes les lumières en fermant le compteur. Cillant de stupéfaction, il regarda Malefoy s'agenouiller à côté de son élève, ses robes s'écarter tel un corbeau déployant ses ailes pour révéler de hautes bottes en cuir au coût sûrement vertigineux mais qui lui rappelaient vaguement l'équipement de Quidditch. Malefoy tendit la main et retroussa d'un geste sec les robes de Angie, dévoilant sa jambe.

« Eh bien, c'est cassé, dit-il sans prendre de gants, quelqu'un est parti chercher Mme Pomfresh ? Elle va vite t'arranger ça. Toi, Jason, va donc en cours. »

Angie fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas de Mme Pomfresh, répondit-elle en tentant héroïquement quoique sans le moindre succès de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler, je veux que vous vous en occupiez. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil pour sa part devant sa demande.

« Les sorts de guérison ne sont pas mon fort, Mademoiselle Bulstrode, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sévère.

– Mais Mme Pomfresh oui, intervint Harry sur un ton encourageant tout en affermissant un peu sa prise autour des épaules de Angie. Elle va te remettre sur pied en quelques minutes et tu ne rateras même pas l'école ! »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, avec une expression identique, Serpentard, de dédain. Puis, Angie ne retourna vers Malefoy comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

« Si vous ne me soignez pas, je dirai à Tante Millie que vous m'avez forcé à aller voir Mme Pomfresh et vous savez très bien ce que ma tante pense d'elle.

– Je crains que ta Tante Millie ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde, releva Malefoy d'un air pince-sans-rire.

– La voilà » murmura Harry qui avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui à travers le terrain et aperçu Pompom arriver avec Adam en vol plané depuis l'aile du château réservée à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Draco s'était assis sur les talons tandis que Angie avait posé ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grand ouverts, tout arrondis de plaisir : l'image même de l'enfant qui venait juste de recevoir sur un plateau doré le moyen de faire chanter un adulte, au point que Harry en ressentit malgré lui un bref élan de sympathie pour Millicent Bulstrode.

Pompom atterrit bien moins gracieusement que Malefoy ; tendant le balai à son passager, elle s'assit à côté de Harry pour examiner la jambe de Angie.

« Vous ne l'avez pas bougée ? Bien. _Crusemendo_ ! Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, Professeur, ce n'était pas la faute du sort si vous aviez perdu tous les os de votre bras.

– Je sais » murmura Harry, penaud. « Merci, Adam, tu peux y aller maintenant.

– Allez, debout, Mademoiselle Bulstrode, voyons voir si ça va ! » s'exclama Pompom d'un ton vif, en se redressant.

Angie darda un regard en direction de Malefoy puis sa main se mut vers lui, juste un peu. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, accordant sa préférence à sa manche où traînait un brin d'herbe qu'il épousseta du doigt. Au moment où Harry allait le frapper, Angie poussa un léger soupir qui avait la tonalité du soulagement, ses dernières traces d'anxiété disparurent et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

« Cela semble aller, dit-elle à Draco qui hocha la tête comme s'il n'en avait pas attendu moins, je dois aller en cours.

– Et moi, je dois repartir à l'infirmerie » intervint Pompom, le regard tourné vers Angie qui ramassait son balai avant de se précipiter vers le vestiaire.  
« Je vous retrouverai tous les deux à la réunion ; à tout à l'heure, messieurs. »

« Malefoy, attends ! » lâcha Harry sans réfléchir alors que Draco s'était déjà détourné avec toute l'intention de partir sans mot dire.  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas… je veux dire, tu aurais au moins pu lui tapoter la tête ou un truc du genre ! »

Les yeux de Malefoy scintillèrent d'amusement, un amusement glacé.  
« C'est une Bulstrode. Elle m'aurait mordu la main.

– C'est une petite fille. » Harry avait cherché à parler sur un ton furieux, à être furieux, mais Angie allait bien et il voulait juste savoir ce qui venait fichtrement de lui passer complètement au-dessus de la tête.

Malefoy le contempla pendant un long moment, se demandant manifestement s'il devait lui signifier ou non de s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

« Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dorlote, finit-il par dire, elle voulait qu'on lui garantisse qu'elle n'avait rien de sérieux. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, si tu as enfin fini de protéger mes propres élèves de moi…

– Malefoy ! Je te posais juste une question et…

– J'ai des affaires qu'il me faut régler avant la réunion. Essaye de ne pas être en retard, cette fois. Cela cause au reste d'entre nous quelque gêne. »

Harry regarda Malefoy rentrer au château une bonne minute durant, avec des grincements de dents. Puis, après lui avoir tourné résolument le dos, il alla ramasser les balais que Pompom et Draco avaient utilisés, tout en ressassant des pensées bien peu amènes sur la Maison Serpentard en général et sur un Malefoy en particulier.

Qui aimait-il le moins ? L'enfant au visage aussi pâle que pointu, qui l'avait traité de « balafré » et créé des badges « Potter pue ! », ou ce jeune homme froid, distant, composé, qui l'avait remplacé pendant que Harry avait le dos tourné. Quelque gêne… tu parles… Malefoy avait sûrement appris de la bouche de son père comment utiliser la courtoisie, tel un cran d'arrêt, si ce n'était pas sa mère qui le lui avait enseigné, elle dont les soirées pouvaient faire ou défaire l'avancement d'un Mangemort en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait aux petits fours pour venir à manquer.

Pourtant, il avait arrêté les larmes de Angie Bulstrode quand toutes les tentatives de Harry pour la rassurer avaient été vaines ; l'alliance subtile qui s'était produite à la seconde où il avait atterri proclamait très clairement au reste du monde, et à Harry en particulier : « Ceci est une affaire de Serpentard, vous ne l'êtes pas, vous ne comprendrez jamais. »

Harry épousseta ses robes puis marcha calmement jusqu'au vestiaire pour s'assurer que tous les balais avaient bien été rangés : il avait vingt-cinq ans, était un professeur à Poudlard, ce foutu Draco Malefoy n'allait le faire ni hurler ni cogner la première chose qui passe.

.-.

« Et à moins que quelqu'un ne souhaite rajouter quelque chose d'autre à l'ordre du jour, je crois que… Oui, Professeur Potter ? »

Snape avait la déplaisante manie d'accentuer à peine le « Professeur » quand il s'adressait à Harry, comme s'il concédait ce titre de mauvaise grâce à un poids mort laissé par l'administration précédente – le Survivant rabaissé au statut du « Prof de Quidditch ». Snape n'aurait pas pu accueillir cette dévaluation avec moitié plus de joie que Harry lui-même, cependant, un peu moins de ce dénigrement à peine voilé aurait été le bienvenu.

« Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais demander une allocation sur les réserves afin de pouvoir changer les balais de l'école. Ça n'avait pas été fait cet été parce que l'infirmerie avait eu besoin de plus d'approvisionnements que d'habitude, mais l'un des balais a éjecté aujourd'hui Evangeline Bulstrode, lui cassant la jambe.

– Elle va bien à présent, intervint Pompom, elle en a juste été quitte pour une belle frayeur.

– Vous êtes certain que c'était le balai, répondit Snape en fronçant les sourcils, et non quelque tentative fort peu judicieuse de feinte de Wronski ?

– Certain, monsieur » rétorqua Harry.

Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la table, en direction de Malefoy. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens l'espace d'un instant, pour revenir ensuite se fixer sur Snape, sans que Harry ne puisse y déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Cela lui donna presque l'envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la tête : il en grinça des dents pour ne pas céder à la tentation, tout en se demandant pourquoi diable la seule existence de Malefoy l'énervait autant aujourd'hui.

« Très bien. Mettez-vous alors en rapport avec le marchand de balais de Pré-au-lard et obtenez un devis » trancha Snape.

La vie avait décidément bien une dent contre Harry Potter, c'était là un indice supplémentaire : Snape faisait en effet un directeur bien plus efficace et raisonnable que Harry aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, le privant du même coup de toute excuse valable pour le dénigrer.

« On ferait bien de voir s'il peut faire quelque chose pour les balais de l'équipe Gryffondor, tant qu'on y est, intervint Malefoy d'une voix dont l'amusement dissimulait à peine la malice, peut-être que c'est une sorte de dysfonctionnement général qui les a privés des douze derniers matches ?

– Suffit, vilain garçon, ordonna Minerva sur un ton plus ennuyé que réellement fâché, les vainqueurs devraient se montrer au moins aussi fair-play que les perdants.

– Et bien, justement, vu que la dernière rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'est terminée avec le poing de votre Attrapeur dans le nez de mon…

– S'il n'y a rien d'autre…, les interrompit Snape en s'éclaircissant la gorge, non c'est bon ? Bien. La séance est levée. »

_C'est Minerva qu'il asticotait, pas moi_, essaya d'abord de se dire Harry. _Je m'en fous. Je vais aller voler_.

.-.

Élève, Harry s'était vaguement imaginé que les professeurs menaient des vies oisives quand ils ne faisaient pas cours. Eh bien, il avait découvert depuis le pot aux roses, n'est-ce pas ? En sus de la réunion et d'une journée entière de Quidditch – Dieu merci, aujourd'hui c'était à Malefoy d'enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal, il avait la préparation du prochain cours, préparation qu'il aurait dû revoir dans le laps de temps séparant la réunion du repas du soir, une heure à tout casser, ainsi que Malefoy à voir à vingt heures pour comparer leurs notes sur les cours de la semaine et entériner le cursus de la semaine suivante. L'un dans l'autre, ce dernier point ne prenait jamais longtemps, car, douze ans ou vingt-cinq, Malefoy ne supportait pas mieux d'être dans la même pièce que Harry. Puis, enfin, il pouvait aller se coucher, et, s'il était chanceux, s'il pouvait aller se coucher à une heure raisonnable, il ne serait pas trop tenté de somnoler le lendemain devant ses œufs brouillés lorsqu'il présiderait la grande table au petit déjeuner. Un de ces jours, il irait s'excuser auprès de Minerva pour avoir présumé qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que lire ses notes en cours et manger des bonbons.

Il n'avait plus que rarement le temps de voler pour le pur plaisir de voler. Changeant de cap pour attraper un fin courant d'air ascendant, il monta en chandelle au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, tandis que la magie gardant Poudlard scintillait sur sa peau comme des feux de St Elme. Le soleil n'était pas encore assez bas pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère, et même à cette hauteur il faisait plus chaud qu'il n'aurait aimé, à la vitesse où il allait. Harry était épuisé, ulcéré, en manque de sommeil – il n'avait pas pu dormir plus de quatre à cinq heures par nuit depuis des mois, mais fatigue comme colère le désertait toujours lorsqu'il volait, même après toutes ces années. Il n'arrivait pas à regretter d'avoir séché la relecture de ses notes de cours pour ce faire.

De la fumée s'échappait par la cheminée de la chaumière du gardien-des-clés. Un jardin bien ordonné entourait désormais la masure, couvert de belles-de-nuit, fleurs que Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche chérissait. Voir ce jardin lui donnait toujours un pincement au cœur, même s'il savait que Hagrid était aussi heureux à Beauxbâtons que jadis à Poudlard. Hagrid avait été la première victime du règne de Snape – et jusqu'à présent, la seule, quoique… maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vu Peeves dans le coin depuis un bail.

« Vous pouvez rester pour le moment, avait dit Snape à Hagrid dès sa première réunion en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, cependant… considérez-vous à l'essai pour le restant de votre séjour ici, séjour qui sera indubitablement bref. Un seul blessé supplémentaire, une seule autre classe où tous les élèves à quelques exceptions près ratent leur BUSE par manque de préparation – ce qui, dois-je ajouter, obligerait un Directeur à justifier bien plus difficilement toute allocation faite pour les fournitures et l'enseignement de cette matière, un seul nouvel abus de votre fonction pour obtenir ou élever illégalement des créatures interdites, une seule beuverie reportée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, et vous quitterez cette école avec votre démission, volontaire ou non. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le couperet était tombé à la fin du premier semestre de l'année dernière, année où Malefoy avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, lorsqu'une Serpentard de troisième année s'était tellement mise à dos un Scroutt à pétard qu'elle avait failli avoir droit à des greffes cutanées. La nuit précédant la réunion à ce sujet avec le Directeur et le tout nouveau responsable attitré de la Maison Serpentard, Harry était resté à veiller avec Hagrid, maudissant Malefoy, sûr et certain que tout cela avait été un plan soigneusement préparé pour évincer Hagrid.

Sûr et certain… du moins jusqu'à ce que la réunion commence. Il s'était attendu à voir Malefoy jubiler, l'air triomphant, arborant le sourire narquois typique du « haha, mon plan diabolique a porté ses fruits ! » ; ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était un Malefoy dans une fureur noire. Ce n'était ni le genre d'accès de colère que Snape avait jadis - qui relevait plutôt de l'impuissance, ni la crise d'un gamin de onze ans. Non, Harry avait eu en face de lui toute la rage d'un sorcier de plus six pieds, avec les réflexes d'un Attrapeur et un entraînement en magie noire, ce qui avait rendu fort convaincante l'impression que la seule chose le retenant de jeter un sort écorchant vif Hagrid, une lanière de peau après l'autre, avait été un sens vacillant de la bienséance et le fait que Snape lui avait pris sa baguette dès qu'il était entré.

Harry n'aurait pas cru pouvoir jamais être impressionné par la colère de Malefoy. Il n'avait certainement jamais pensé devoir admettre, une fois que Malefoy se fut cassé la voix à force de tempêter, que son vieil ennemi faisait sens quelque part ni que Draco se souciait assez des enfants dont il avait la charge pour que la blessure de l'un d'entre eux le fasse tomber à bras raccourcis, tel un dieu vengeur, sur un demi-géant deux fois plus grand que lui. Mais, plus que tout, il n'avait pas prévu ce soudain élan de rage possessive qui l'avait traversé, impuissant, ni la petite voix qui avait murmuré, furieuse, que la seule personne capable d'enrager Malefoy à ce point aurait dû être Harry.

Le soir même, alors que ils se frayaient un chemin à travers ses dernières bouteilles d'alcool maison avec une détermination d'autant plus grande qu'elle était plus avinée, Hagrid avait empiré sans le vouloir les choses en remarquant : « Tu sais, Harry, j'avais jamais vu ce maudit Malefoy être aussi fou furieux, sauf avec toi. »

Harry, qui avait essayé d'oublier cet aspect particulier de la situation, avait réussi à produire ce qui n'était sans doute qu'un sourire bien peu convaincant. « Je sais. J'en avais presque l'impression qu'il me trompait » avait-il répondu pour en finir au plus vite et changer tout de suite de sujet.

Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas été tout, ni même le pire… Quels que soient les dieux qui avaient fait se rencontrer Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, ils ne prendraient manifestement aucun repos tant que Harry ne serait pas à Ste Mangouste au pavillon des retardés mentaux, jouant aux cartes explosives avec Lockhart lorsque leurs moments de lucidité concorderaient.  
La tirade de Malelfoy l'ayant fait se sentir vaguement coupable, Harry était passé à l'infirmerie après dîner pour voir si la fillette allait bien.

« April ? Oh, ça va beaucoup mieux » lui avait confirmé Pompom en relevant à peine la tête, occupée qu'elle était à réapprovisionner l'armoire à pharmacie. « Draco est passé un peu plus tôt pour lui apporter ses devoirs. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. »

Harry était juste arrivé à la porte de la salle lorsqu'il avait entendu une mélopée, douce et claire comme celle d'une boîte à musique qui miroiterait dans la pénombre du soir. Fronçant des sourcils, il avait jeté un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

Assise dans son lit, April traçait des volutes en l'air avec sa baguette avec de légers rires de ravissement. Des gouttes de lumière scintillaient dans son sillage, dansant dans l'air pour se fondre en roses aux couleurs brillantes qui tournoyaient gracieusement avant de se dissoudre en un tourbillon d'étincelles, tel un feu d'artifice. Jamais trop fort ni trop faible, le volume de la musique croissait et décroissait selon le nombre de roses voltigeant autour de la jeune fille.

Harry aurait pu entrer. Il aurait pu lui demander où elle avait appris ce sortilège, qui n'était pas dans son livre, il en avait été certain, mais qui la ravissait manifestement par sa nouveauté.

Il aurait pu mais n'en avait rien fait. Il avait fait demi-tour, quitté l'infirmerie et était resté un long moment immobile au milieu du couloir avec l'impression absurde d'être un gamin de treize ans devant la vitrine d'un magasin où trônait l'Eclair de feu qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir.

Profondément agacé par sa réaction d'alors comme par celle de tout à l'heure, Harry vira sur son aile pour prendre le chemin du retour. Il était resté trop longtemps à voler dehors et il allait devoir courir s'il voulait se débarbouiller pour être présentable au dîner.

Malefoy l'attendait sur le perron du château. Les bras croisés, il le regarda descendre en spirale en tapotant impatiemment du doigt sur sa manche. Ressentiment, colère et épuisement se réveillèrent en un éclair : Harry ouvrit la bouche pour signifier à Malefoy que, non, merci, il était trop fatigué pour ses plaisanteries sur les prouesses Gryffondor au Quidditch ou sur leur absence plutôt, et qu'il y avait sûrement des affaires typiquement Serpentard qu'il lui fallait régler autre part…

Puis, alors qu'il atterrissait, il aperçut l'expression de son visage.

.-.

« Écoute… Tu boiras bien un verre ? »

Les appartements de Malefoy étaient plus spacieux que les siens quoique dénués de fenêtres, à l'exception d'une haute et étroite verrière qui se découpait sur le mur près du plafond. Harry n'y venait pas très souvent – en général, ils se voyaient plutôt dans la Tour ou dans la salle des professeurs, pour peu qu'ils le doivent, malgré tout la décoration le surprenait toujours un peu. Il n'avait jamais été capable de savoir s'il s'était attendu à ce que le salon de Malefoy soit dans un style flamboyant d'aristocrate décadent, tentures rouges et amas de coussin inclus, ou un dégradé de noir et blanc spartiate, ultramoderne, avec du cuir et du chrome. En tout cas, il n'avait pas pensé trouver du bois poli fort sombre ni le type d'éclairage discret probablement à la mode au 19ième, encore moins un canapé rembourré qui faisait bien son âge. Les rares tableaux étaient à la fois magnifiques et peu ostentatoires ; bon dieu, l'un d'eux était même la version originale de la gravure que Hermione avait accrochée dans sa salle à manger, un Titien. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux sorciers ni non plus quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu révéler ce qu'aimait Malefoy ; toutefois, sa chambre à coucher était peut-être aménagée tout à fait différemment et… Et Harry réalisa brusquement que son examen attentif des meubles ne l'aidait pas vraiment à dénouer ce nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac.

Malefoy versa une grande rasade de scotch dans un verre droit en cristal qu'il plaça sur la table basse à côté de Harry. Ce n'était pas du Whisky Pur Feu mais un liquide luisant, de la couleur chaude de l'ambre. Harry saisit le verre, le contemplant d'un œil dubitatif. Plus ça allait, plus la situation devenait étrange, cela commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Bordel, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le goulot de la bouteille racla légèrement le cristal. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait jamais vu les mains de Malefoy trembler jusqu'alors.

« Assieds-toi, Potter. Le Directeur m'a chargé de te dire ça, mais plutôt crever que de devoir te le répéter deux fois. »

Harry se laissa aller lentement au fond du fauteuil, le cœur battant plus vite à l'idée de ce qui avait bien pu arriver qui serait une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui tout en rendant Malefoy blanc comme un linge.

« Bien, vas-y, accouche. »

Draco saisit une chaise, la tira face à Harry puis s'y avachit en soufflant d'un air irrité pour ôter une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. _Il devrait se les couper_, remarqua soudain Harry, étrangement détaché.

« Eh bien, on peut commencer, je crois par Ginny Weasley. Elle est morte. »

Le verre lui en glissa des mains et heurta bruyamment la table, renversant un peu de scotch sur lui.

« Comment ? Quoi ?

– Du calme, Potter, il y a pire à venir. Mon père a été…, pourrait-on dire, prématurément relâché.

– Il… Attends, je comprends pas ce que…

– Je suis en train d'essayer de t'expliquer, n'est-il pas ? » observa Draco d'un ton las.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, et cela, plus que tout, convainquit Harry que ce n'était pas une sorte de plaisanterie douteuse.

« Merde, Potter, c'est encore plus pénible que je ne l'aurais cru. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de ne pas rester assis en me regardant avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux du poisson du jour sur l'étal du poissonnier ?

– D'accord, ça va, répondit Harry en s'envoyant une lampée du scotch, quel est le rapport entre… Ginny et ton père ?

– Le chaînon manquant, c'est son frère, Percy. Percy a sorti mon père d'Azkaban, Percy a tué Ginny. »

Harry en secouait déjà la tête de protestation.  
« Non, non. Je veux dire, Percy est un enculé de première, un égoïste, un ambitieux, mais il n'aurait jamais…

– Et pourtant si » le coupa Draco d'une voix aussi basse qu'implacable. « Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi pour l'instant. Il semblerait que sa sœur ait eu vent de ce qu'il allait faire et essayé de l'arrêter. Il l'a tuée à l'extérieur du Terrier, s'est rendu directement à Azkaban, a délivré mon père, et maintenant tous les deux ont comme disparus de la surface de la terre.

– Pourquoi Percy serait-il allé au Terrier ? Et qui dit que c'était lui, comment on sait ça ?

– Personne ne sait pourquoi il s'y trouvait, du moins, pas encore. Quant à leur source d'informations… Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, bois-moi ça. Profites-en, ça coûte les yeux de la tête et la situation ne peut pas être pire : on va avoir besoin de tout le remontant disponible, l'un comme l'autre. »

Harry prit docilement une gorgée du liquide. Le scotch glissa au fond de son gosier en une brûlure lente et subtile qu'à tout autre moment il aurait apprécié ; à cet instant, il s'en aperçut à peine.

« Vas-y, continue.

« Ils en sont sûrs parce que sa mère l'a vu partir, même si elle n'a trouvé sa fille que bien après. Il y a une protection sur leur maison, apparemment – pas très puissante, pas assez pour empêcher quelqu'un de rentrer s'il y est déterminé, assez toutefois pour lui dire si un membre de la famille entre ou sort. Cette nuit-là, selon ses dires, personne d'autre n'a franchi cette protection. Elle ne sait pas quand cela s'est produit exactement, mais, dès qu'elle a réalisé que le sort s'était déclenché, elle est descendue au rez-de-chaussée et a aperçu Percy dehors juste avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Bien qu'elle n'ait fait que l'entrevoir au clair de lune, c'était lui, elle en est certaine.

– Oh, bon dieu… murmura Harry en ôtant ses lunettes pour presser une main tremblante sur ses yeux, bon dieu de merde, quel foutoir… D'où tu tiens ça ?

– De Severus. Le Ministère lui a envoyé un hibou. Avec encore une autre information, bonne pour toi, peut-être, mauvaise pour moi.

– Comment ça ?

– Ton ami arrivera demain après-midi, sans nul doute crachant des flammes comme rongeant son frein à l'idée d'infliger mille tortures à Severus comme à moi. Car, trouver mon père, tu vois, c'est trouver Percy. Et je crois que Ron Weasley ne voudrait rien de plus qu'une petite discussion avec son frère…

– Ron est impartial…, commença Harry avant que l'incrédulité manifeste qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Malefoy et son absence de colère ne lui fassent ravaler la fin de sa phrase.

– Même s'il l'était habituellement, ce que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à prendre pour argent comptant, il ne pourra pas l'être à ce sujet. Je soupçonne le Ministère de l'avoir envoyé uniquement pour pouvoir garder l'œil sur lui, davantage en tout cas que si Weasley était parti de son côté. J'ai aussi le sentiment que Severus comme moi allons avoir un après-midi des plus détestables.

– Je viendrai avec vous, dit Harry d'une voix tendue, avec Severus et avec toi. Ce ne sera pas la mort pour Ron, fichtrement pas, si je suis là lorsqu'il vous parlera. Je peux le refréner. »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif.  
« Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça, demanda-t-il tout en faisant valser lentement son verre d'une seule main, y créant un léger tourbillon.

– Parce que… fit Harry en avalant difficilement sa salive, parce que je ne veux pas voir Ron faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera.

– Il n'y a rien dans ce que Ron Weasley pourrait bien me faire à moi ou à Severus qu'il pourrait regretter un jour, Potter, et tu le sais » se contenta de rétorquer Malefoy.

De frustration Harry en vida une grande gorgée de scotch, pour ne l'avaler ensuite que difficilement, les yeux larmoyants.

« Dans ce cas, c'est parce que tu m'as dit tout ça sans me le cracher au visage. Parce que nous faisons un cours ensemble. Parce que cela fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas traité de balafré ou autres trucs déplaisants du genre. Parce que je ne veux pas que Ron fasse quoi que ce soit qu'il devrait regretter. Je viens avec toi et que je sois pendu s'il va m'ordonner le contraire. »

Malefoy frotta de son doigt l'espace entre ses deux yeux, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, autant que Harry s'en souvienne.

« Bien que j'ai toujours voulu voir ce qui arriverait lorsque la noblesse Gryffondor tant vantée se retourne contre l'un des siens, je vais devoir décliner ton…

– Malefoy, répondit Harry, la mâchoire serrée, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas davantage. »

Pendant un long moment, Malefoy ne fit que le regarder, ses yeux gris rendus froids par la lumière de la lampe. Il avait regardé Harry de cette manière, quelquefois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avec ce regard fixe, détaché, qui semblait le dépouiller des oripeaux de sa gloire, de ses cicatrices, de sa Maison, pour soupeser ce qui restait dans une sorte de balance. Jadis, ce regard avait d'ordinaire laissé aussitôt place à un sourire dédaigneux ; à présent, Malefoy haussa juste vaguement une épaule en finissant son verre.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais aggraver la situation, observa-t-il de l'air de celui qui a abandonné tout espoir d'éclaircies et ferait aussi bien de laisser la tempête accomplir son oeuvre.

– Malefoy…, commença Harry prudemment, ton père… »

Les yeux de Draco se refocalisèrent sur les siens et c'était là une expression qui lui était au contraire extrêmement familière : celle qui lui signifiait qu'il était en train de s'aventurer en terrain miné et qu'il serait éviscéré s'il faisait un pas de plus. Il y eut une époque où Harry voyait dans cette expression le prélude à un lancer de sorts qui mettrait Malefoy K-O pour la semaine. Leurs rixes d'écoliers étaient de l'ordre du passé, toutefois. Lequel d'eux deux en sortirait perdant à présent ? Il n'aurait pas voulu le parier, et, dans les années qui suivirent la mort de Sirius, il avait appris de rudes leçons sur sa façon de se précipiter d'abord pour ne réfléchir qu'ensuite.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Potter, mais là je ne me sens pas de vérifier le cursus de la semaine prochaine. Pourrions-nous nous voir plutôt dimanche ? » demanda Draco avec une parfaite courtoisie qui aurait dû jurer avec l'expression de son visage sans pourtant y arriver.

Harry reposa son verre sur la table puis se leva.

« Cela me convient très bien, dit-il, viens-tu dîner ?

– Non » répondit Draco en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur son verre vide. Il repoussa finalement sa chaise, se levant à son tour avec la claire intention de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à la porte.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je le crains, et Severus nous a donné notre soirée.

– Bien. » répliqua Harry. Et il se tint coi un instant, tenaillé par l'impression qu'il devrait dire ou faire quelque chose de plus. Finalement, il hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce. Il entendit Malefoy verrouiller la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Constatant qu'il n'avait guère faim, lui aussi, il se dirigea vers la Tour et ses propres appartements en lieu et place de la Grande Salle. Il avait l'entière intention de boire un autre verre bien tassé, de se trouver un bon livre, de fermer les rideaux de son lit et de prétendre que cette journée n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'un seul coup, il se sentit très seul : l'espace d'un instant il ne voulut rien de plus qu'avoir à nouveau onze ans, que Ron comme Hermione soient là avec lui et Hagrid dehors à arpenter le territoire de Poudlard. Il avait même la force de souhaiter que Dumbledore soit de retour dans son bureau – du moins, Dumbledore tel que Harry le voyait à onze ans.

Mais la nuit débutait à peine, ses amis étaient au loin et plus personne ne mentionnait jamais le nom de Dumbledore.

.-.

à suivre...

NB : si vous souhaitez reviewer, merci de ne pas oublier que ceci est une traduction, pas mon texte ! Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur.


End file.
